ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
False Profits
Plot CAFE HANGER (Inside a disclosed hanger, Argit exits his shuttle craft, holding a silver case with his left hand. He walks towards Vulkanus and several of his Pickaxe aliens.) VULKANUS: I've gotten through a lot of trouble just to get here. Now, give me what you promised. ARGIT: I'll give you the taydenite, but not until I've taken a look at what you're offering. Just to make sure it's genuine. (Vulkanus nods to one of his servants, who pulls out a small, pyramid-like artifact from a storage compartment. The artifact has rows of unfamiliar symbols which run down each of its sides toward its base. Argit inspects the device carefully, then turns back to Vulkanus.) ARGIT: This will do just fine. (Argit hands the silver case to Vulkanus.) ARGIT: Here you are. Your reward, as promised. VULKANUS: Is this everything? ARGIT: Of course it is. Now if you will excuse me, I'll be off. I have seven warrents out for my arrest, I don't want to push my luck. (As Vulkanus starts to open the case, Argit carefully takes the device from behind, hides it under his jacket, and heads back to his ship. Vulkanus opens the silver case, revealing the inside to be covered halfway with taydenite.) VULKANUS: No. This is half of what you promised! Where's the rest of it? (Vulkanus looks up to see Argit racing towards his shuttle craft. The furious Devorite sets his attention towards his servants.) VULKANUS: Stop him! (Argit enters his shuttle craft, seals the door shut, and takes off.) ------------ (On Earth, Inside an old warehouse, Kevin just finished replacing Ben's back left car tire with a brand new one. Ben observes Kevin's work from the side.) KEVIN: You know. If you'd just followed my advice. I wouldn't be the one taking my time to fix your car. BEN: At least you know what your doing. KEVIN: Sure, but maybe you should take some lessons on how to do this yourself. BEN: I'm not a mechanic. KEVIN: It doesn't hurt to try. (A loud explosion startles Ben and Kevin. Gwen rushes inside the warehouse.) BEN: What happened? GWEN: I think something crashed inside the forest nearby. It looked like a ship. BEN: What kind? GWEN: I'm not sure. KEVIN: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. (Driving his car, Ben heads inside the forest, along with Gwen, and Kevin. They approach a wrecked, burning shuttle craft, Ben parks the car and the gang exits the vehicle. They notice the entrance door of the shuttle is stuck, they see Argit, who bangs and the door helplessly. Ben trasnforms into Humungousaur, who easily breaks the door open, allowing Argit to escape the wreckage, who holds the mysterios artifact tightly. Kevin rushes towards Argit, helping him. Humungousar then transforms back into Ben. Gwen summons a mana covering to put out the fires. ) KEVIN: What happened to you, Argit? ARGIT: Let me sit down first! (Kevin helps Argit sit down against Ben's car.) ARGIT: I had a...mishap with Vulkanus. We decided to propose a trade off. In exchange for giving him a specified amount of Taydenite, he offered me an ancient artifact that I could sell. However, I didn't have enough of what he wanted, and I was running out of time. So, I gave him what I had and ran off with the artifact. BEN: I'm guessing he's coming after you now? ARGIT: He's the one that shot me down! It's only a matter of time before he finds me. That's why I wanted to come to you guys. I find it convenient you came after I crashed. (Gwen sets her eyes on the artifact.) GWEN: What's so valuable about that? Does it do anything? Does it represent something? ARGIT: I don't think it does anything. All that I know that it costs a fortune. That's good enough for me. But I wonder what could be inside? (Argit places his hands on top of the artifact, and attempts to forcefully open it. Suddenly, the three sides of the contraption open, a blue beam of energy fires from the base of the artifact and hits Argit against the head. He seemingly loses consciousness, and crashes down on the ground. Kevin rushes to check on his fallen friend.) KEVIN: Argit! Come on, don't be like this! (Gwen uses her mana to check on Argit.) GWEN: I can't feel anything from him. I don't know how, but I think...I think he left. KEVIN: Huh? What do you mean left? He's right here! (Gwen takes a look at the artifact.) GWEN: He's in there, I think. I can feel him. BEN: Are you saying Argit is in there? That doesn't make sense. If he's right here, why would he be inside it? GWEN: I'm not sure. But I know he's alive. And there's something else in there with him. Something old. Something very old. BEN: If that's the case, then he's not safe. I'm going in there. GWEN: Wait! We don't know exactly what's going on. We don't even know what else that artifact can do. BEN: That's why I'm going in to find out why. If Argit is somehow alive in there, maybe I can figure out a way to get him out. GWEN: But what if you you can't? What if you end up trapped? BEN: I'll find a way. Besides, you can keep an eye on me. If you feel I'm in some sort of danger, do whatever you can to help me out. KEVIN: What if Vulkanus finds us? What if he takes the artifact away? BEN: You'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen. Now, if you two have any other suggestions, I'm willing to listen. (Gwen and Kevin both look at each other, expecting the other one to say something.) GWEN: Alright, have it your way. (Ben places his hands on top of the artifact. Opening the top of the structure, the blue beam of energy fires from the base of the artifact and hits Ben against the head.) ---------------- (Ben regains consciousness, finding himself in a bright white void. Devoid of any other presence.) BEN: Ok. I'm not dead. That's good for starters. (After getting up from what Ben fiigures to be the ground, he notices the Ultimatrix missing on his wrist.) BEN: Well, that's just great. (Ben begins to walk through the infinite expanse of white surrounding him, until he finds a fallen figure in the distance. Racing towards the figure, he finds it to be Argit, laying on his stomach. Ben grabs Argit and turns him with his back on the ground.) BEN: Come on Argit, wake up! (Just as Ben is about to check Argit's pulse. He spots a figure on the right hand side, not to far from him, appearing to be a tall alien, with white and blue colored fur, including black markings on his face, and pointed ears. The alien wears dark red and black armor, covering his entire body except for his head. Ben approaches the alien cautiously.) BEN: Who are you? ALIEN: I am all that remains of what once was. I seek to reclaim my purpose. To reclaim all that has been taken away from me. Any memory of my life has long since been destroyed by a millennia's worth of torment. BEN: What is this place? ALIEN: This is a timeless prison of misery wrought by an empire of old. It's nature is imprisonment. It is your present. It is your future. BEN: I don't know about you. But I'm not so sure about spending an eternity sitting here doing nothing. I have to get out of here! ALIEN: Then you understand what is means to suffer without purpose. What is the value in life when someone does not have the means to do anything with it? (Ben turns back to Argit.) BEN: Do you know what happened to him? ALIEN: He is another victim of this prison, and does not possess the strength to maintain his sanity. Like you, his attempts to escape are futile. BEN: I don't believe you. There has to be a way out! ALIEN: You are free to fool yourself, but it will not change the truth. When you found yourself here, your body was left behind. BEN: Wait, are you saying this isn't really my body? So...this is a mind prison? ALIEN: This prison gives their captives a projection of their own body. A physical representation of their essence. This prison was not meant to contain minds such as my own. Once there was only torment for me, now there is supremacy. I am in control here. Once you have surrendered yourself to me, I will leave this place, and have control over your body. BEN: You want my body? ALIEN: I must. The other one was unable to maintain himself. Even if he as able to, his body is too weak for me. Only by using yours I will be able to reclaim my purpose. BEN: Why do you want it so badly? ALIEN: I have forgotten why I was cast here. I only know that I should feel hate towards those who are responsible. I seek your body to renew my lost knowledge. BEN: That's not going to happen. I won't let you. ALIEN: You are eager for conflict. But you are a mystery to me. I shall explore your memories. BEN: I'm not comfortable with that. ALIEN: You have no choice. Do you? I sense much within your past, whoever you are. From what was, what is, and what may have come to pass, I shall journey through your mind... ---------------- (Back on the real world, Kevin watches the bodies of Ben and Argit next to the car. Gwen continues to use her Mana to keep track of Argit and Ben.) KEVIN: How are they? GWEN: I can't sense anything different from Argit, but Ben... (A dark, menacing shuttle swoops across Gwen, and Kevin, landing a half mile away from them.) KEVIN: It's Vulkanus. GWEN: How do you know? KEVIN: That's his shuttle. Probably here for Argit. There's no way he'll believe us if we tell him about what happened. GWEN: I don't think we need to... (The boarding ramp for Vulkanus' shuttle slides down. The Devorite steps down towards the ground, noticing the wreckage of Argits shuttle. He heads inside the forest, where he spots Gwen and Kevin, appearing to be very upset.) VULKANUS: I'm going to make this as simple as possible. Where is Argit? (An enraged Kevin turns towards Vulkanus, abosring the material from Ben's car, he rushes towards armored Devorite.) KEVIN: You murderer! (Gwen hasty uses her mana to restrain Kevin.) GWEN: Kevin! Stop! It wasn't his fault! KEVIN: He's the reason why both of them are dead! GWEN: No! He's not! (Kevin forces Gwen to let go of him. He then stomps into the distance.) VULKANUS: What are you two moaning about? GWEN: Argit crashed landed here. Ben tried to save him but...it was too late. I did everything I could to save them but I...I... (Gwen covers her face in shame.) VULKANUS: Look uh...I know you upset and all but...did Argit say anything about an artifact? GWEN: That thing? He said it was...priceless junk, before he died, he said that he wanted to...falsify it's worth to get money off of it. He...thought you didn't know it was useless. VULKANUS: How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? GWEN: You'd think I'd lie to you about this?! See for yourself! (Gwen turns slightly so Vulkanus can see the bodies.) VULKANUS: Oh. I...see. Well, I'll...I'll be off then... GWEN: Do that. (Gwen turns away from Vulkanus, who enters back inside his shuttle and leaves. Kevin returns to Gwen.) KEVIN: Wow. That was pretty good. GWEN: You too. It was easier than I thought. KEVIN: I don't think he'll be back for a long time. GWEN: What if he finds out? KEVIN: Let's hope he doesn't. (Back inside the ancient prison. The Unknown Alien observes the memory of Ben's previous confrontation with Vilgax.) "VILGAX": You're going to try a hero's challenge, fight me one-on-one for the Earth, somehow trick me into giving up the Omnitrix so you can save the day? "BEN": Nope. You're going to give me the Omnitrix of your own free will. "VILGAX": Why would I do that? "BEN": So you don't blow up. Omnitrix, command function override, code ten! "OMNITRIX": Override accepted. Voice command activated. "VILGAX": What are you-'' ''"BEN": Omnitrix, self-destruct in 30 seconds! Command code zero, zero, zero, destruct, zero. "OMNITRIX": Destruct sequence completed and engaged. Detonation in t-minus thirty seconds. (The Unknown Alien begins to see an different version of the situation play out.) "VILGAX": You're willing to wipe out the entire universe to stop me from conquering your planet? You're bluffing! "BEN": Am I? "OMNITRIX": Detonation in t-minus 20 seconds. "BEN": It's your choice. Using the Omnitrix will only make it worse. You can't win. "VILGAX": Such a bold statement considering our current position. You must be foolish enough to-'' ''"BEN": Now! ("Max" fires two well placed shots striking agianst "Vilgax's" eyes, blinding him. "Kevin" morphs his right hand into a sharp, spiky ball. He leaps towards the disorented alien, beating his face repeatingly. "Gwen" uses her mana to wrap "Vilgax", trapping him.) "BEN": Omnitrix, deactivate self-destruct! Command code zero, zero, zero, zero! "OMNITRIX": Destruct sequence has been aborted. "BEN": Omnitrix. Command function override. Command code zero, zero, zero. Release coupling. Zero. "OMNITRIX": Command accepted. Omnitrix decoupled. (The Omnitrix detaches itself from "Vilgax". As "Ben" re-attaches it to his wrist, the environment changes from the inside of Vilgax's ship, to the frontyard of Ben's house. The real Ben finds himself in the fabricated world, noticing the alien in front of his house.) ALIEN: I have learned much from you, Ben Tennyson. This world you call Earth is the place where you were forged, and so it shall be here where you will be born anew. In a way we are already one. We are both without the future, and we are both trapped within this timeless prison. But we can purge ourselves of this weakness if you submit to me. Allow me to claim your body as my new vessel. BEN: There's no way I'm giving up! You can't take away what's mine! ALIEN: You arrogant child! You do not deserve even the illusion of choice! If you will not accept your fate willingly, then it will be forced upon you! (The Alien summons a dozen copies of himself, he and his counterparts surround Ben in a circle.) ALIEN #1: I fight as one, yet my strength is undeniable. ALIEN #2: I shall defeat your will, and then claim your body as my prize. ALIEN #3: When I claim your body, my purpose shall at last return to me. ALIEN #4: Life without purpose is nothing but waste. BEN: I so wish I had the Ultimatrix right now! (Desperate for any aid. Ben wished to have his Ultimatrix back to defend himself. And as if his urgency was heard, he finds his trusty device back on his wrist. Suprised by this, Ben touches the dial, hasty scrolling though the list. He makes a choice, and slams on the dial. Transforming into Brainstorm, launching energy bolds towards the duplicates, forcing them to fade away.) ALIEN: Yes, you are most certainly the one. I underestimated your mental strength. It cannot be neglected. (The Unknown Alien charges towards Brainstorm. The Cerebrocrustacean begins to charge up a larger blast of energy and fires towards the alien, but doesn't appear to have any effect, allowing the Alien the collide with Brainstorm, knocking him down.) BRAINSTORM: How rude! (Brainstorm presses the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming him into Diamondhead.) ALIEN: Why do you continue to believe you can resist me? Are you blind to the truth, or are you just a fool? DIAMONDHEAD: Don't expect me to give up so easily. You can't stop me. ALIEN: Ahh, I see. It's hope. Hope contradicts progress, it only delays the inevitable. Hope is for those who do not have a voice to speak for themselves, a betrayer to the sight of all things. Many of which are- (The Alien is suddenly bashed with crystal shards, forcing him to collapse and slams down onto the concrete. Diamondhead then transforms into Rath. The Appoplexian charges towards the fallen Alien.) RATH: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' TALKATIVE ALIEN! YOU TALK TO RATH TOO MUCH! Rath grabs the Alien by the legs, and throws him towards his own house, bringing the entire structure down. Transforming back, Ben ) BEN: Are we done? ALIEN: Your mental strength is unmatched, even for me. BEN: Well, are you just going to stay here? ALIEN: Without my purpose to guide myself, I am little more than a defeated remnant of a lost history. BEN: Do you have a name, or something like that? ALIEN: I had a name. It is all I have left from my past. That name was Rook Blonko. Beyond that, I remember nothing. BEN: So what happens now? ROOK BLONKO: Without your body, without any genuine body, I am destined to remain in this prison. As for you, Ben Tennyson, I no longer care for your fate. Your strength, surprisingly, is superior to mine. I see no reason to interfere with your existence any further. Embrace what little freedoms you have left, it will starve off the madness for some time. Welcome to an eternity of imprisonment. (Suddenly, the entire environment shakes, the fabricated world begins to fall apart.) BEN: What's going on? ROOK BLONKO: No! It cannot be! With my strength severely weakened, this prison is trying to reclaim it's authority over me! I cannot go back to that existence! Not again! Not again! (The entire world crumbles around the two. Rook screams in agony as he implodes in a bright flash of light. Ben braces for what comes next...) ---------------- (Back in the real world, the ancient prison opens up, firing two beams of energy towards the bodies of Ben and Argit. The artifact then stops, and closes shut. Ben and Argit suddenly awaken back in their respective bodies, gasping for air. Gwen and Kevin rush towards them, comforting their revived companions.) GWEN: Are you guys alright? What happened in there? BEN: We're fine. That artifact is an ancient mind prison. There was an ancient alien in there, he wanted to take control of my body in order for him to remember his past. We fought until he gave up. Right before I came back, he vanished. I don't know what happened to him afterwards. KEVIN: What species was he? BEN: I don't know. He kind of looked like a feline. His name was Rook Blonko. KEVIN: The question is, what do we do with the artifact? BEN: We should send a Plumber squad to put it in storage, I'm sure they'll think of something. (Argit puts himself up, looking at the Mind Prison with disgust.) ARGIT: Um, I know don't do this often but...I'm sorry. BEN: You're welcome. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Argit and Vulkanus make their debuts *Rook Blonko makes his first appearance. *Ben and Argit end up trapped in an ancient prison and are later freed. Minor Events *Argit currently has seven warrants out for his arrest. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit Villains *Rook Blonko *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Aliens Altered "Flashback" Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson Altered "Flashback" Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Brainstorm (Mind Prison) *Diamondhead (Mind Prison) *Rath (Mind Prison) Trivia * The idea of Rook Blonko being in the series was thought of during the start of season 2. However, the idea of him appearing in this episode as a completely different person from a unknown origin was thought of as right before this episode was being written. Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero